Shadow Bound
by Jedi Master Ani
Summary: Being Shadow Kissed isn't all that's cracked up to be. Ghosts, Striogi, Darkness and a pain in the ass magic, that's more burdensome than cool. Follow Rosemarie Hathaway on her journey of heartache and discovery. Uncovering a legacy of being Shadow Kissed, like the others before her. (Disclaimer: I do not take any credit for Richelle Mead's story and characters.)
1. Chapter 1: Love fades, mine has

It was less than a week ago when Dimitri came to me with the news of his new assignment to Tasha Ozera. The fire wielding Moroi, that is hopelessly in love with him. The memory honestly feels like it was only yesterday that he broke my heart.

Flashback

_I walked into the gym and threw my bag to the side. Dimitri was lying down on the mats, dressed in his guardian uniform with his eyes closed. Not the usual attire for training. Maybe we're not training today. That's unfortunate, I managed to crawl out of bed on time for once. I used my ninja skills to sneak up and pounce on him. However, as I pounced, Dimitri's eyes flew open and with his fast reflex he grabs me by the shoulders and slams me onto the mats, with his body weight pinning me down. _

"_Shit, how the hell did you know I was coming?" I asked, amazed. _

"_Battle cry isn't the best method when sneaking up on a person," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You don't look like yourself today." I reached for his face but he flinched away from me. Ouch, that hurt what did I do? _

"_Comrade what wrong?" His eyes went blank, putting his guardian mask on. Shifting off me, he gave me a helping hand off the ground. _

"_Roz- Rose, we'll be continuing training and my guardian duties until graduation. Once you've graduated, I'll be reassigned to Lady Ozera," he said, not a hint of emotion cracking through his iron mask. Even his voice didn't give away his real feelings. My heartache a little, betrayal, uncertainty and fear starting to rest deep in my belly. _

"_What?"_

"_I said-"_

"_I know what you said. But, why are you leaving? You said, you'll never leave me... not only that, we made love together and now you're throwing it away like it is nothing," My voice cracked._

"_It was a mistake, Rose. It was not meant to happen. These feelings should not happen and it's completely inappropriate. You're a minor and I'm your mentor. As your mentor, it is my responsibility to train you and think best for your future. I won't let this interfere with your future as Princess Dragomir's guardian." _

"_No, you're wrong, it wasn't a mistake, it wasn't... Dimitri I love you and if this has something to do with me being Lissa's guardian, you and I both agreed that we'll deal with it. We'll make it work; you can't give up on it. Don't give up," I moved closer to Dimitri to try and embrace him, try to change his mind. However, not listening to my reasoning, he takes a step back to be farther from my reach. _

"_Sorry Rose, but it not going to work out," he said not even faltering._

"_Why isn't it going to work?"_

"_Cause Love fades... mine has." The world came crashing down on me, my heart like glass shattered to pieces as my body froze. The stone that sat in my stomach disappeared. Emptiness soon became the only thing left. Minutes ticked by, as my breathing was the only thing I hear. A sudden rush hit me like a wave. The Darkness of Lissa's magic flooded my veins. That did it, the surge of darkness sparked the rage within me. "Love fades mine has"  
Dimitri's head whips back as I punch him. "You bastard!" Tears of anger spilled down my red cheeks. Stunned, Dimitri cradle his swelling cheek. "Hope you have a fucking good life Guardian Belikov," I sneered, and I walked out of the gym crying silently back to my room._

_End of flashback_

I've had enough. I'm sick of watching Tasha latch onto Dimitri every waking moment. Seeing it constantly every day is not only sickening but heartbreaking. My tough girl facade is getting harder to maintain and people are starting to notice the shift in my behaviour. Even Christian's annoying comments are getting fewer and fewer. To fix this, I've decided, if Dimitri and Tasha won't leave till graduation than I will. Finishing my studies at a different school would be better. Refreshing even. Wiping the slate clean with a new start. Appearing at Headmistress Kirova office, with Guardian Petrov in toe. I've made my request for a transfer.

"I would like to transfer to St Peters Academy in California, Headmistress Kirova," I formally ask. Showing a level of degree of respect. Something which Kirova doesn't deserve. The scowl that's usually in place when dealing with me, is replaced with surprise and confusion. "Why would you want that Rose?" Guardian Petrov asked. A frown deep on her forehead, completely overcome with concern.

"I want to improve my training"

"But-"

"To be the best guardian for Princess Vaslissa, I must experience different types of fighting and strategy styles that this academy no longer can give me," I said. The surprise and confusion start to fade, as I see the Headmistress contemplates my request.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Kirova asked. "Yes I am very sure."

"Then shall it be done. You will complete your studies at St Peters; however, you will be returning to graduate with your fellow cohorts and Princess Dragomir. And as you continue your training you must remember; you are representing this school and its values. Do not make a fool of this intuition."

"But Headmistress!" Guardian Petrov exclaimed.

"This is what Miss Hathaway has decided, Alberta," Kirova said. Shutting down Guardian Petrov questioning.

"Pack your bags Miss Hathaway, you will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, have a good day," she dismissed. "Thank you Headmistress."

"Oh Rose"

"Yes," I faced her.

"You have been very good over the past few months and I like to say I am very proud of you, you'll make a perfect guardian," she said proudly. "Thank you," I smiled. Once I stepped out of her office I took a deep breath closed my eyes and sensed for Lissa. Dining hall...

Surprisingly requesting a transfer was relativity easy. I thought I might have to fight tooth and nail. However, the idea of returning to graduate doesn't sit well in my stomach. Taking the coward's way out of not seeing Dimitri and Tasha off, slips through the cracks of what I thought to be a reasonable plan. On my way to the dining hall, thinking long and hard on all the preparation for myself. I collided hard into a wall of hard muscle, losing my balance. Cringing, I was waiting for the pain of my ass connecting with the stone floor. Instead hands grasped my forearms before it happened. Peaking through one eye, Dimitri's face hovered not far from my face. Guardian mask not in place. His eyes flashed with concern and relief.

"Hmm thank you Guardian Belikov and can let me go now," I stonily said, focusing on not looking into his bottomless brown eyes. He pulled me up and slowly letting go of my arms. The spark that refuses to stop appearing whenever he touches me, disappears once he let go of my arms, the feeling of emptiness overwhelmed my chest making it hurt to bear. I nod my head and quickly walk around him, but Comrade's arm shot out and grabs my wrist. "Roza please you have to understand what I am doing," he begged. Why do you expect me to understand? After all the talking, I begun to hope. And he throws it all back into my face. If anything, it shows how immature he is. "Yes, Guardian Belikov. I totally understand you want me to be the best. So here I am going to be the best," I said, with sarcasm and contempt. He flinches at the sound of my voice. I ripped my wrist out of his hand and walked away before he continues talking. Moving robotically not worried or even caring about who is around me or people looking at me weirdly.

"Hey little Dhampir where you off in a hurry?" asked Adrian, as he appeared to walk along side of me.

"Off to dinner I am starving," trying my best to act my old way. "You know, you could always talk to me, if there's something wrong." He grabbed my arm stopping me from walking on. "Why do you think something wrong Adrian?" trying to put my acting skills to the test. "Rose, you don't have to play dumb. I can see it in your aura, and it has a lot of darkness through it," he explained. "Well than why don't you tell me what is going on, Adrian since you know everything," I shook off his hand. "Rose what has gotten into you? Ever since last week you have been acting strange, tell me Little Dhampir because everyone else is starting to worry... Lissa told me how you have been going to the bathroom a lot and that you've been sleeping more and that is not normal," he said concerned. Thinking of everything was overwhelming my heart. Which began to race thinking of Dimitri and my hands are starting to sweat with nerviness. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come soon enough. Under the scrutiny of his heavy green eyes, my stone walls begin to crack, allowing some of my feelings to show. Betrayal and heartache.

"Belikov he... he did this to you! Son of a bitch I am going to kill him," He shouted. Causing a few students nearby to stop and stare. "Shush, no need to shout," I hushed him. "What did he do to you Rose?" he demanded. I sighed. "Love fades... mine has." And with that I walk away to the dining hall leaving Adrian stunned and angry.

The dining hall, the central room of the academy that occupies mostly spoilt Moroi that gossip as though it's a sport. As I approach the usual table, Christian and Lissa, practically all over each other, off in their own universe. A spiteful part of me, is happy that I'll be ruining it with my presence.

"Trust you to always appear when you're not wanted," a giant smirked, plastered on his pale face.

"Well you're the pest that refuses to remove itself from my boot. But I guess we both live in disappointment."

"So, what is new with you Rose?" Lissa asked. Here goes.

"I've decided that if I want to be the best guardian for you. I will be transferring to St Peters California tomorrow afternoon," I drop the bomb on Lissa. Lissa's emotions began to swirl. Anger, hurt and confusion swirled around my chest like it was my own emotions. "You're leaving me?" Lissa's voice cracked, fighting to keep the tears at bay.

"Don't worry Lissa, I'm only going to train with different mentors so I can be better... so I can protect you even better," I reassured her, she also doesn't know that I also want to get away from Dimitri and Tasha. Speak of the devil here they come. Why? Why do you appear when something important is happening? Argh.

"Hey guys mind if we joined?" asked Tasha. "Yeah sure," Christian happily said. "Why Lissa what's wrong?" Tasha asked, concerned. "Rose is leaving," Lissa said upset. Fucking keep your nose out of things Tasha. "What! Why?" Dimitri panicked. "I want to be the best for Lissa, that's why." The ending coming out with a little aggression, which didn't go unnoticed by the group. "Dimka is the best you're ever going to come across. Aren't you being a little unappreciative?" Tasha's face crinkles into a scowl. Making her scar ugly. "Who are you to say I'm unappreciative. From experience, it is always best to learn new things, especially when there's a chance that the environment will change. And it will change with Strigoi constantly lurking about."

"I'm not leaving Lissa defenseless and alone. Christian is here, along with Eddie, Adrian and Guardian Belikov till graduation. Which I will return for," I explained. I reached over the table to hold Lissa's hand. Her pale eyes were watery from the tears. But the simple gesture gave Lissa some small comfort.

"Yeah, cousin you'll never be left alone." Adrian sat next to me, slinging his arm over my shoulder. Adrian and Dimitri's eyes met each other. If looks could kill, I don't know who would die first. Sensing the conflict in the room from both myself, Tasha and Dimitri, Adrian. Lissa kissed Christian on the cheek, slipping out of the table. "Let's go Rose, we have a lot to talk about before you leave," She gestured. I flashed her a small smile and excused myself from Adrian's arm and the table. As we both left the room, I could feel Dimitri's eyes follow me out.

Once we were back at the dormitory, Lissa and I silently packed my gear in a suitcase and a few extra things that Lissa thinks is important. Nearly finished, Lissa folded one of my salvo shirts into the bag when she finally had the courage to say, "Why, didn't you tell me about you and Dimitri?"

That's one way to catch me off guard. "I – I don't know what you're talking about." Wow, good one Rose. Lissa smiled a little which didn't reach her eyes, instead her eyes show sadness. Now I feel incredibly guilty. "Aura reading is getting better thanks, to Adrian."

"I'm sorry. The only reason I can give, is that we are your guardians. And it is our duty to put you first before anything," I signed. Throwing myself on the bed, Lissa came to lay beside me and hold my hand. "I'm sorry Rose. I'm hurt that you didn't tell me. But please understand that your happiness means the world to me too!" She cried. Squeezing her hand, I curl up beside her and launched into the full story. From the moment we came back to the academy to now.

Even though I know, I'm coming back towards the end of the year. It doesn't make the separation any less painful from Lissa. Our arms interlock, we walked side by side towards the airstrip where the academy's private jet awaited. Lissa has been a great support over the past 24 hours. Accepting everything that has happened to me. She doesn't look favourably towards Dimitri anymore. Now knowing how he played with my heart; however, Lissa was shocked that he was my first. Not far behind Lissa and I; Christian, Adrian and Eddie all accompanied me to the jet. Giving everyone a hug and a kiss (except Christian) I said my final goodbyes before making myself comfortable for the next 5-hour flight. Just as we take off, I stare out the window to see everyone wave. And not far into the distance Dimitri stands under the shade of the tree watching my flight take to the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

_I could smell the blaze before I could hear the crackling. The smell of burning wood and flesh was through the air, I choked on the putrid smell. Panic was set in motion. I didn't know why I was seeing this, let alone feeling panic. Is this even real? Screams of terrified people were everywhere, accompany by blood thirty growls. Nausea that comes to me whenever a Strigoi is nearby, erupts like a painful cramp. I had no control, as I felt my body move on its own, running through the corridors of what appears to be St Vladimir. Guardians dressed in pure black, rushed around trying to handle the fire, as a few ran to the source of the screams. I follow as fast as I can. There before me surrounded by bodies and the blaze. Dimitri and Stan were fighting for their lives as Striogi try to penetrate through their guard. Everything was happening so quickly that before I had a second to even react. A blond Striogi got the jump on Dimitri and sank his fangs into his neck. I scream, racing towards him. When I try to get closer the scene seems to pull away. I try reaching, but all I could do was continue to watch the blood be drained from him. The light from Dimitri's eyes disappears. My world tilts as my body splashes through water into a dark place. The boarder of St Vladimir through the forest is in front of me, it's thin translucent white line intact, protecting our kind from the outside. Appearing through the thick trees, a human waltz over. His eyes glazed over by the drug of a vampire's bite. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak. I am rooted in place, as I though I was only meant to watch. The human pulls out a stake from his coat. Oh no! Please don't do this! I watched helplessly as he plunged the stake into the ground. A burst of bright light blinds me, as the human falls to the ground unconscious. Whatever spell that had me rooted to the ground was no longer in place. I raced over to the unconscious human. Good still breathing. When he wakes, I'll kick his ass. Grabbing the stake next to him. The cool hilt felt perfecting natural in my hand. Suddenly a gush of blood came oozing from my hands, rushing and gushing. It wouldn't stop. A growl interrupted my panic thoughts. Standing in front of me, was my worst nightmare. Dimitri's red eyes glared at me, just as he launched at me, sinking his fang into my neck._

I awake with a jump of fright from my sleep. Thank fuck that was a dream, a bloody freaky dream. Sitting across from my row, my new mentor stared weirdly at me. I offered a small smile before I look out the window. It's close to dawn, Lissa would be asleep roughly about now. Hadn't even landed yet and I'm already feeling the emptiness without her. Even though last night was our last time together for a while. It was the best night for us. I was able to say my feelings out loud. Not being cooped up alone to deal with it. I started to have some peace while I was gazing through the window when suddenly it was cut short. Guardian Bishop asked, "What made you change academy?"

"Well as you know, I tend to be Lissa's guardian after graduation. So before then, I want to learn different fighting styles and strategies from other guardians such as yourself," I explained. Bishop isn't too bad looking. Mousy brown eyes with baby blue eyes, his poor nose has been broken a few times to the point that, its crooked and not in a handsome way. His lean body was the standard guardian like build.

"Ah Princess Vaslissa the last Dragomir. She's incredibly lucky to have you as a guardian," Bishop said. Even though it was a nice compliment, the way he said and smiled gave me a creepy vibe. "Do you know, you're famous at the academy? Everyone knows what happen at Spokane. How you successfully manage to behead two Strigoi, that takes guts and resilience."

"You're joking right!" I cried. How horrible. As if they would know anything about what happen in Spokane. The horrors of watching your best friend murder at the hands of blood thirsty vampires. None of them would understand that. How dare they glorify such a nightmare. Bishop keeps talking, ignoring the horror that I'm clearly showing.

"Nope. No novice has ever taken down a Strigoi before, especially with a dull sword. There's great potential in you. Did you receive molnija marks for the kills?" he asked, excited.

"There is nothing to be excited about. Yeah, I did, and Spokane isn't some glorified battle. As my mentor you should know better than that," I growled. Why am I telling him off? He's a guardian for Christ sake. The darkness was threatening to take over me. My hands begin to tremble, as Mason's face flash across my memory. The heartache of losing him, the pain of fighting for my life and friends. Breathe Rose, breathe, don't lose your temper. "Oh, look out the window we're here."

Gazing out the window, the rising sun reflected off the modern buildings of St Peters Academy. Pretty modern for a school full of vampires. Completely different from Vladimir. Instead of gargoyles, crosses and castles. St Peters buildings are big crisp white buildings with high tech tinted windows and colourful trimmings. Someone can easily mistake this for a human university. Since I asked for a change of scenery, I really got more than what I originally thought. Pretty cool. By the time we land I would've missed dinner. At the thought of dinner, my stomach grumbled loudly, that the stewardess stops what she was doing and raised her blond eyebrow quizzed.

Laughing Bishop said, "Here, we're not going to let you starve." He hands me three lots of sandwiches. I quickly help myself to two and tucked the third one in my bag. Finally, we make our decent onto the airstrip.

After having a quick introduction with the Headmaster, Bishop walked me to the dormitory on the far side of the campus. Thank god we're skipping the tour because I'm starting to feel dead on my feet. With Bishop leading the way through the corridors, flashes appear in my mind.

First: Flashes of bright multi coloured lights.  
Second: Shuffled footsteps.  
Third: Heavy breathing.  
Fourth: Clashes of steel  
Lastly: Cries of pain.

"Rose?"

I blinked. Shaken from the reeling experience. Bishop stood in front of me with the look of concern. Looking around I came to realize where I am. Oh we're here. Dim lights line the hallway, every door painted orange against the white walls and black trimmings. Feeling slightly disoriented, the world started to tilt to the left.

"Hold up!" Bishop reached out, as I stumbled to the left. Wow, I'm certainly not feeling like myself. "Thanks. Just suffering from a long flight. Probably best to hit the hay for tomorrow," the words muffled as I yawned. Perfect timing. Not looking convinced, he eventually released me.

"Goodnight then, no training tomorrow morning. Get settled in first. Okay?"

"Thanks." Unlocking the door, I threw all the bags on the floor just as I flopped onto the bed. Probably should be concern over what just happened. But since I was too tired to give a damn. The moment my eyes closed; I was out like a light.

_ Bang Bang Bang_

The knock at the door roused me from an awful sleep. Argh, my body is aching. What a horrible first night here. Not to mention I feel gross after the flight, which is now worst since I didn't deal with it afterwards. Desperate need of a shower. Argh. And to breath my teeth.

_Bang Bang Bang_

"Yes, I'm coming," I shouted. God don't people sleep! Trying not to take my frustrations out on the door, I open to discover a tiny blond 17-year-old girl stood tapping her foot. "Penny Cooper, we've waited for you long enough. Hurray up for a shower, we're going to be late for breakfast." Behind her was another girl completely opposite to Penny. Black hair with vibrant green eyes. "Mia Korver," she waved. Normally I would be cranky, but 'shower' and 'breakfast' really popped for me to get a move on. Scrambling through my bags grabbing all my necessities, I launched myself out the door after the two.

Feeling refreshed after the shower, my stomach grumbled begging for food. Penny and Mia glanced back and laughed. I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. I can't help it. I'm starving. Entering the dining hall, the buzz of conversation came to a stand still. Everyone stopped to stare. Guess Bishop wasn't kidding about the popularity. Penny gestured towards the seats near the food line. A group of well fit guys clustered around the table. All gawking as we approached. "Guys, this is Rose Hathaway from St Vladimir," Penny introduced. Blinking a few times, the guys faces shone with eagerness. "Awesome, about time something interesting happens. I'm Michael Grove, call me Mike everyone here does." Mike is pretty handsome, with his wild black hair and grey eyes. Sitting next to him, are two more guys twins by the looks of things. Both with their sandy blond hair and blue eyes. They almost look angelic. "Shane and my brother Nick Gardner," Shane said, as he throws his arm over his brother's shoulder. They both smiled. Suddenly another girl appeared, slamming her tray down besides the twins. "Argh, I swear if Aden makes another pass at me, I'm gonna kill him," the brunette growled. "Nadia, this is Rose." Nadia looks over, assesses me up and down and I do the same. Could be siblings almost. Nadia's hair is darker than mine, almost black. Brown eyes and skin that's like an almond. "The Rose Hathaway? Awesome, not only a female badass but another girl to join the ranks of this stupid academy." Nadia offers a donut off her tray, a nice glazed donut to be exact. Yummy.

"You heard correct. Famous, beautiful and badass. Might as well tattoo it to my ass," I said, sarcastic about the tattoo. Shoving the donut in my mouth, Nadia laughs as she grabs her can and donut. "Come, I'll take you to grab something eat."

Taking a tray from the stack, we approached the line up. My mouth begun to water at the smell of food. It would be so good to eat something fried and fattening. Suddenly I felt someone stand too close for comfort behind me. Not wanting to get into trouble on the first day I tried my best to ignore the person. No such luck. That someone moved the hair away from my neck, exposing it to the warm breath as he whispered, "A body sexy as yours is being wasted on fighting. I have a few suggestions that it can be better used for." I turn around standing too close was a Moroi with a big smirk on his face. No wonder he has such confidence. He's pretty good looking and with that face he could get any girl he wanted. Well, he's surely going to be disappointed. "Oh really, well I have a few ideas myself for yours. But I don't think you'll like them," I said, eyeing him off. Two can play this game. "Oh feisty, my favorite. Dhampir girls like you always like it dirty in the sheets. I bet your neck as seen a few bites in – "

I grabbed his wrist twisted it behind his back and remove his legs from underneath him. Slamming him onto the floor. "I'm not a Bloodwhore! Touch me again and I'll break your wrist next time," I promised. Nadia cheered, as the room went crazy. "Hathaway!"

Right across the hall, Guardian Bishop came storming over. Damn it! Temper, why can't I control my temper better. Why did I let this Moroi push my buttons?

"What do you think you're doing, Mr Zeklos?" He continued to wiggle underneath me, I released him from the hold and got off the ground. Of course, he's a Zeklos. He must be related to Jesse and know all the rumors. Obviously not enough foresight to warn him, that I could snap him in two for the bloodwhore comments. However, just my luck for the rumors to make it to the school. Before Bishop has a go at me. I managed to say, "I'm just reminding Mr Zeklos, that his comments about the use of my body is unappreciated." Zeklos stretching his sore arm and rolls his neck side to side. Bishop looked even more angry. "I suggest you heed Miss Hathaway advice, here's an even better idea. Stay away from her. Well students continue with breakfast. And Rose, we'll discuss this later at training."

We all went our different ways; Nadia and I loaded up our trays with food. In Nadia's case more food. We went back to her friends. When Mia said, "Holy crap Rose! Do you know who you just threaten?" Penny and Mia basically threw themselves at me. "Yeah, and he had it coming," Nadia laughed. "Nope, and I don't care. I'm still standing by my promise."

"Well, be careful once his mate gets wind of what you did. You're in some serious punishment."

"As if. Rose already has kills, Beau has nothing on her," Mike cried out. "Beau?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the best novice in the school. Also, Aden's best friend. He has the same views as Aden. Us being better used for breeding," mumbled Nadia, through a mouthful of food. Really? That's disgusting, guess I gotta meet this novice and show him a thing or two. Sexist pig. Nadia must of saw a look on my face for her to say, "Don't worry babe, we have him in the next class. You can bash him then."

Excellent. The gang went separate ways after finishing up with breakfast. Nadia took me back to the dormitory to pick up my school gear, before we headed off to combat training with Guardian Salvador and Beau.

**Author's note: If there's any ideas or suggestions to better improve the story. Just drop a comment in the review box below. Thanks, Jedi Master Ani. **


End file.
